Since the invention of the sidearm, holsters have been created to accommodate an efficient way of carriage. As the number and range of sidearms advanced, so has holster technology. Often owners of multiple handguns face the costly problem of supplying a holster for every firearm. This not only can be very costly, but also very confusing when fitting a holster to firearms of similar models having different calibers. This creates a need for a holster that can accommodate a variety of pistols of the same style/model, but ranging in different widths due to the caliber. Any such holster must address a variety of factors, including:
1. Functionality;
2. Semi-universal Qualities; and
3. Interchangability.
Although some holsters may be very functional, they do not posses the quality of being very versatile. The term semi-universal (or semiversal) holster will be defined as a holster having a cavity for receiving a firearm that forms a structure around this entity, that has specific molded qualities which enable a certain style/model to fit while possessing the ability to adjust to various thickness to accommodate different calibers of this style firearm. Most holsters are pistol-specific in design and function, giving little room for multiple applications. For example, a firearm concealment rig that houses a specific firearm is useless when the user chooses to place another firearm of the same model/style having a different caliber. This forces the owner to purchase an additional holster for concealment. Each specific application or function and each handgun model/design thus requires a completely different holster for the firearm. The quality of a holster being semiversal in nature is very advantageous for the owner of multiple firearms. A good example is the Glock pistol. Many law officers carry such a weapon on duty. Many also have several models of the same pistol. Glocks have similar structure/design that may vary in length and thickness depending on the caliber. A holster that could fit all Glocks and have the ability to adjust to the user's discretion solves the confusion while saving money. Although attempts have been made to produce holsters that are semiversal in nature, the resulting products have been unacceptable by many or lack dimensions that are specific enough to give a desired fit (see Hellweg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,295 and Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,297). In certain instances, the receiving cavity did not adequately define the specific dimensions necessary to custom-fit a specific range of styles/models. Additionally, in most instances, the holster material itself was relatively flimsy, even stretchy, provided little protection, little security, and proved to be unable to withstand extended use.
One universal holster has been designed, as specified in my patent application Ser. No. 09/921,740, hereby incorporated by reference. This holster accommodates a wide range of different manufacturer handguns due to the internal adjustment mechanisms and internal springs. While this holster will accommodate almost any handgun, a simpler semi-universal holster is still needed.
Problems with functionality lie generally within the longevity of the material. Although supple leather and cloth are functional in holster design, adverse conditions (i.e. stresses and weather) can degrade such materials. A relatively rigid material that resists these conditions and remains durable is more desirable. When pertaining to law enforcement and military, this need for durability is even greater, not only for longevity, but also for reliability. The holster must be resilient to certain stress points and at the same time, it must fit the firearm securely. For the holster to be fully functional, it must be of a semi-rigid material that is weather resistant, tough enough to resist resultant stresses, and provide longevity while remaining reliable under such conditions.
Many holsters may be stand-alone functional, while others may be somewhat semiversal in nature, but there is another need to be met—and that is for the holster to be interchangeable. For a holster to be interchangeable, the function must remain consistent even though the holster may not necessarily be semiversal. Interchangeable can be defined as the ability to be worn in different positions on or away from the body. In the past, each body position required design changes to accommodate mounting of the holster. The present trend of holster designs has failed to produce a product that simultaneously meets all three criteria of functionality, semiversal, and interchangeable.